flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Campos
Simon Campos is a mysterious associate of Lloyd Simcoe. Character Biography Before the Blackout Little is known about Simon's life before the flash. He was considered to be a genius in quantum physics. He was involved with a group that included Lloyd Simcoe, Gordon Myhill, Elizabeth Rhee, Gabe Clayson, and Philippe Tarhan in conducting an experiment that resulted in the Global Blackout; the GBO may have been the direct result or a side effect of the experiment. Simon is able to discuss advanced physics concepts such as the double-slit experiment and Schrödinger's cat. He has an unidentified relationship with a woman or girl named Annabelle. Flash Simon describes that in his flash-forward he was in a fight with another unnamed man whom he then choked to death. He adds that he then looked down at the man's dead body with satisfaction. After the Blackout While entertaining his son, Lloyd receives a call from Simon, who says they need to talk. Although Lloyd states it is not a good time to meet, Simon dismisses his claim, saying that meeting up with him is an inconvenience he has to put up with, since they are responsible for the "single greatest disaster in human history." Simon is next seen on a train, and it is revealed through conversation with a young woman passenger that he is a well-known physics genius. He begins explaining theories about time and space, further suggesting his involvement in causing the flashforward. After the two sleep together, Simon reveals that he saw himself strangling a man to death in his flashforward, which the woman is surprised by this information. Simon later appears in the back seat of Lloyd's car, complaining that Lloyd "never calls," and Lloyd expresses regret for his involvement in the flashforward before the two drive off together. Simon is later seen toying with a bracelet that spells Annabelle. Subsequently, Simon finds Lloyd in his son's hospital room, establishes that Dylan will be able to leave the hospital shortly - conferring with Olivia Benford - and engages in a game of poker to settle a dispute over going public about the GBO with Lloyd. Though Simon was obviously the superior player, he lost in a winner takes all hand with Lloyd. Trivia *Simon is the name of an electronic memory game popular during the 1980's. It challenged the user's memory by randomly generating sequences of colors and sounds that the user must match to move on to more, longer sequences. The slogan for the game was: "Simon's a computer, Simon has a brain, you either do what Simon says or else go down the drain." *Simon has appeared in of aired episodes. *The derivation of the name Simon, as either a first or a last name, is from the Jewish name Shimeon, which means "one who harkens." Harken or Hark was often used as an imperative way to say listen - as in "Hark, the herald angels sing." Today it's also used a lot in conjunction with the word "back - as in "harken back to earlier times" - where the two words mean something akin to "pay attention to what has already happened." Another character also has a last name that's derived from Shimeon - Lloyd [http://www.surnamedb.com/surname.aspx?name=simcoe Simcoe]. *The surname Campos is popular among Portuguese and Spanish language countries, translating to the word 'fields' in English. Simon's surname was established in "Playing Cards with Coyote". Unanswered Questions *What connection does Simon have to the GBO? *Was the flashforward Simon told the woman in the train car, real or was it a lie? **If it was real, why didn't he choose to make himself immune to having a flashforward as Suspect Zero did? Did he even have a choice? **If it was a lie is he Suspect Zero or the Chess man? *What is his relation to Quantum Physics and the happening in Somalia? *Who is the man that Simon is seen strangling in his flashforward? *Does Simon have a connection with the people seen trying to infiltrate the FBI Headquarters in Mark's flashforward? *Who is Annabelle? * Category:Unsolved Category:Main characters